In The End
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest Season 2. Roseshipping. After Bakura steals the Millennium Eye, Pegasus meets his end. Now he can be with Cyndia again... or has his efforts to bring her back damned him from terenal rest? dark and creep.


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. If I did, we WOULD have more on this pairing, but as it is, there's probably enough for everyone. Now… if there was only more goddamn Puzzleshipping… oh yeah, _that_'s the stuff…. XD I'm an obsessed fan, leave me alone…

Author's Note: Okay! Since I survived last round's Antagoshipping (mine was sad, how it ever made it to the next round is beyond me… ) I am now participating in the next addition to Compy's Fanfiction Contest!

Read it and weep, folks, for the next pairing was… **Roseshipping **or **Pegasus J. Crawford x Cyndia**.

… I had the same reaction to this as I did Cheershipping… I screamed and cried for mercy.

But, fortunately, I was blessed with a very devious angst plot bunny to shower upon all you fine mortals. So, here ya go: My Roseshipping.

Never to be done again. So cherish it. XD

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts in _italics_, and words said by Cyndia later are _italics_ with '_quotations_'.

**In The End**

**By: Angel's Nocturne**

He never thought it would end like this.

Not with Bakura, or whatever demonic spirit had possessed the young boy, looming over his defeated form. Not with a pale, slender hand coming forward to take away the one thing that almost gave him hope.

Not with the knowing that he had died so young, and failed to return his darling beloved to this world.

Pegasus gritted his teeth, forcing back a blood-curdling scream as Bakura's nails dug past his flesh, reaching into his socket to get a hold of the Millennium Eye. If he could think beyond the agonizing pain, Pegasus might have wondered if it had been just as excruciating when Shadi gave him the Eye in the first place. But as it was, it was hard to think of anything else _but_ the pain, as the creator of Duel Monsters withered under Bakura's grasp.

He had lost. He lost to Yuugi, lost his chance at KaibaCorp's technology, lost the Millennium Eye….

He lost everything. Everything. He had nothing else, except his life.

And even now, as darkness consumed his vision and heaviness overcame the pain, it appeared he was losing that as well. He looked up with his remaining eye at Bakura; through the veil of his hair he could see the white-haired thief cackling, his venomous brown eyes taking on an unearthly shade of red as he licked the blood that dripped off the golden Item….

_**My**__ blood_, Pegasus realized. _My life… it's all gone…._

He could see Bakura watching him, a crazed glint in his eyes that could only give an idea of the kind of pleasure he was taking in this. He could feel the emptiness of his eye socket, lacking the cursed object it had been forced to hold for years. But that wasn't what drew the dying man's attention most.

It was sense of his coming doom, the expectation of his final moments, that completely enveloped his lingering conscious. For such a long time he had been struggling, trying so hard to bring back his young beloved, hoping one day to hold her in more than just his dreams. He had been focused on this, _obsessed_ by this for as long as he could remember… and now, the moment was finally here.

Not in the way he had envisioned, but they would be together all the same.

Together again… after so much time.

"Cyndia," he murmured, feeling the last of his strength leave him as Bakura disappeared with the Eye in tow. He closed his eye, feeling relief wash over him for the first time since this awful journey. "Cyndia… my darling Cyndia… I'm coming, wait for me…."

With his last breath he sighed, a satisfied smile gracing his worn expression….

And then he knew no more.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Darkness.

Darkness—above him, below him, before him, encompassed him from everywhere. Pegasus floated in the nothing, scanning it in hopes of seeing something. He recalled what people would say of the other side, when they had a near-death experience—most of them spoke of a light at the end of the tunnel, or a bright light suddenly surrounding them and warmth wrapping around them, comforting them. The game creator searched, but to his dismay, there was only more darkness.

"_Hello?"_ he called. His voice echoed as if he stood in a giant cave. "_Hello? Is anyone out there?"_

Nothing answered him except the echoes of his questions.

Pegasus waited—someone had to be here! This was the other side, the place where souls passed onto… surely there had to be _someone_ here to guide him onward.

Surely Cyndia was waiting for him, somewhere in this darkness.

A bit of doubt rose up in the man, as he tried to walk through the black void but found he could only float aimlessly. There was no one around, no one to greet him… was this what Heaven was like? This couldn't have been the resting place of souls, was it?

_It can't be_, Pegasus thought worriedly. _Heaven is supposed to be full of light. _He stood still, puzzled for a moment, before realization struck him.

_Does that mean… does that mean I…went to—?_

"_Pegasus_!"

The familiar voice silenced his thoughts. Instantly he wheeled around, trying to find the source.

"_Pegasus_!"

"_Cy-Cyndia…?"_ In answer to him a light suddenly appeared, blinding what was left of his vision. He covered his eye for but a moment, before forcing himself to see past the brilliance.

He knew who he would see. He knew that voice, as if he had heard it all his life.

"_Pegasus_…." In the light a woman's form appeared, and Pegasus couldn't help but stare in awe at her. A small smile formed on her pale lips. "_Pegasus, my love…!"_

"_Cynida_…!" Pegasus could not draw his gaze away. She was just as he remembered her, as if he were staring at one of his many portraits of her exquisite form. Long waterfalls of golden blonde cascaded from her head, framing like a heavenly halo her angelic face. He knew that face, the one he saw now, with its perfect peach skin and dazzling blue eyes.

Blue eyes like a summer sky. Oh, how he missed staring into those cerulean depths.

Cyndia looked as if she was going to approach him, but then stopped suddenly, as if thinking better of it. "_Oh, my beloved_," she whispered, her voice carrying through the air as if angels sang beside her, "_it has been forever since I last laid eyes on you."_

"_Indeed_," Pegasus agreed. He realized that he couldn't stop himself from smiling, his undead heart beating in his chest so loud he was sure she could hear it too. "_It has been an eternity without you, my darling."_

"_I have missed you so_…." Though he was too far away to tell, Pegasus was sure that tears were forming in Cyndia's eyes. His heart wrenched—he wanted to hold her, to finally have her in his arms again!

"_As have I!"_ Running forward, he advanced towards her, his arms outstretched to the blonde spirit. "_You would not believe what I have been through, to see your beautiful face alive with me—!"_

Cyndia's expression hardened. Pegasus stopped in his tracks. "_Actually, I do, Pegasus_. _I know __**everything**__ that you did_." Her voice was so sharp that Pegasus had to be sure it was still Cyndia that stood before him. Was it something that he said? "_How…How __**could**__ you…?!"_

Pegasus blinked, startled. "_Cyndia… I don't understand_—"

"_You involved yourself with dark magic, Pegasus! You tampered with people's __**lives**__…!" _Cyndia yelled shakily. Her shoulders trembled, the holy light surrounding her brightening with every word. Her eyes fell downcast. "_You… you did such unspeakable things, my love—"_

"_And they were all for you, Cyndia_!" Pegasus replied. How could his beloved be so upset? She must have known of the hardships he had been through, just to bring her back from the dead! "_Everything was for you, my dear! Everything! I gave up all my life, just so that I could see you one more time…."_

He looked to her, praying she would see what a sacrifice he had made. She still loved him—she **had** to! He had done so much just for her that she had to know how much he wanted her back.

But his words didn't seem to penetrate past Cyndia's hurt appearance. Instead of forgiving him and falling into his arms, she looked away, as if the sight of him only pained her more.

"_You don't see it… do you…?" _she asked quietly, her voice strangled.

Pegasus felt his own voice tremble in his throat. "_See what, my darling?"_ He wanted to ask her why she was being so cold towards him—shouldn't… shouldn't she be _happy_ to see him after such an eternity? His emotions swelled as he peered upon her face and saw the lack of sparkle in her eyes.

Something was wrong. This wasn't right.

A humorless smile graced the lips Pegasus longed to kiss.

"_My love, I wish you could have realized your mistake_," Cyndia began. "_It doesn't matter that you ruined lives—that you stole people's __**souls**__ for your own games—for the sake of reviving me! You committed __**sins**__…," _she paused, her voice choked, "… _you sold your soul to darkness_—"

"_That's not true, Cyndia_!" Pegasus retorted, clenching his fists tightly. "_I haven't given myself to darkness! I gave you my heart, and it is still yours! No darkness can claim it!"_

Quiet for a moment, Cyndia looked as if she was considering his answer… but it turned out she was only smiling at his silly words.

"_Yes, Pegasus, you gave me your heart_," she said, "_but as for your soul… that was for someone more powerful to claim, not I."_

Pegasus's throat tightened. "_Cyndia, you can't… you can't really think—?"_

"_That what you did was wrong? Of course I do, Pegasus. Even if you did it in the name of love, for my sake, you still did terrible things…."_ She shook her head despairingly. "_I used to remember you, love—the Pegasus __**I**__ fell in love with. He was a good, innocent young man with talent and lots of heart. But now_—" her blue eyes pierced through his— "_that man is no more. He died when I did, so long ago."_

"_Cyndia!"_ Pegasus staggered back, falling away from her and the light. "_I'm still that man, Cyndia! Nothing has changed, darling! Please, believe me!"_

"_Like you believed in that hideous dark magic? Like you believed in that strange Egyptian man, when you were so consumed by grief?"_ Cyndia shot back. As if just noticing the edge laced in her tone she stopped, horrified, before swallowing back her alarm. "_I'm so sorry, my beloved. So, so sorry for the agony my death has put you through."_

The platinum-haired man looked up at her, relief returning to his terror-struck features. "_Oh, precious Cynida, it couldn't be helped. It is not your fault that death claimed you so young." _His resolve back with him now, he took a few clumsy steps towards his wife. He smiled lovingly. "_At least now, we can be together again, forever and ever—"_

Cyndia met his gaze, and tears welled in her azure stare. She was looking at him with such love and yet….

"_Pegasus_…," she whispered. Suddenly she took a step away from him, back towards the light.

"_Cyndia, why are you—?"_

"_No, my love, you still don't understand."_

"_Don't understand what?" _Pegasus asked loudly. "_I know I have done terrible things, Cyndia, but that can all be forgiven now, right? I returned the three souls I captured, I righted my wrongs. Everything is good and now I can finally be with you, my wife… right?"_ He watched her, but her expression was not forthcoming. Pegasus paused, waiting for the reply he wanted to hear. "… _Right, Darling…?"_

The tears burst from her eyes. "_Oh Pegasus, I only wish things were that simple_!"

The tone in her voice caused a shudder to travel through the duelist. "_What… do you mean?"_

"_What I've been trying to explain to you all along, darling_," the blonde spirit said remorsefully, her face stained with tear streaks. "_The acts you performed, the things you did… I want to forgive you, but even in the name of love, I can't do it. I know in my heart you did and saw what no other human should see… and because of that, there's only one place for you to go now…."_

One place for him to go? Pegasus shook his head, denying her words access into his thoughts. She couldn't mean….

"_But_…," he muttered, "_I thought… that you loved me, Cynida…."_

"_Of course I love you, Pegasus." _She smiled, and for a second Pegasus felt his heart lift. "_But even though I do… I have no say in this. I want us to be together, but you can't follow me back to the light—it is not your place. Not anymore."_

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "_Cyndia, please, tell me you're lying!"_

She cast her gaze away.

"_Just tell me that you're joking, so I can finally hold you and be with you again…!"_

They were silent for many agonizing moments… then Cyndia turned away, her back facing him as she looked towards the light. Her voice echoed to him like a distant song.

"… _I wish I was, darling_," she said. She headed into the light, fading away. "_I really do wish I was…."_

"_CYNDIA_!" Pegasus staggered forward, trying in vain to reach his wife before she vanished from his sight. "_WAIT! PLEASE!"_

"_Goodbye, Pegasus…."_

"_Cyndia, DON'T!"_

"_... I'll always remember you."_ Then, with a flash of heavenly radiance, the light and Cyndia were gone.

Pegasus stared at the empty darkness, at the place where his wife once stood. He fell to his knees, his face frozen and his hand still held outstretched to reach her….

But now… she was gone. Gone… back to the light, leaving him here in a world of darkness.

Leaving him trapped in Hell.

"_I… I can't believe this…."_ He banged his hands onto the floor, surprised that there was one all of a sudden. The thuds dully echoed with his voice. "_I… this can't… I did this all for her…!"_ He pounded his fists into the ground. "_All for you, Cyndia! All for you! And __**this**__ is what you do in return?!"_

No one answered him. Cyndia didn't answer him. Lost in the impending silence, Pegasus couldn't hold himself back. He let the tears he held for so long flow bitterly from his still good eye, feeling the warmth trail down his cheek.

He gritted his teeth against the sobs that formed in his throat. "_What do I do now…?"_ he asked the darkness. "_What is it that I do now…?"_

He didn't expect someone to answer him then.

**You suffer now, that's what**.

Pegasus gasped and stood up, abruptly turning to face the new intruder. "_Who are you?! What do you mean?"_

**What else do you think I mean, mortal?** boomed the voice in return. It seemed to surround him, as if it came from everywhere and nowhere at once. Pegasus could not escape it. **You have done sinful things and earned your place in Hell. There's nothing left for you now but to face the fate you chose.**

"_But I didn't choose this!" _Pegasus begged, backing away. "_I wanted to see my darling Cynida! That's all I wanted—not this!"_

**What you want is not always what you get.**

Without warning, Pegasus felt something like a hand grasp his left ankle. He whipped around but couldn't see anything in the pitch black realm. Then another hand reached out and grabbed hold of his right arm—

"_No! Stop!"_ Pegasus pleaded, as more and more hands came and tugged at him, all of them pulling him down to the floor. "_Please, don't do this! Let me see Cyndia again!"_

The ominous voice chuckled darkly. **Why should I? So you can grovel before her and beg for her forgiveness for all the horrible deeds you've done?** The voice hummed its amusement. **It was not her decision to damn you. That was all your own, mortal. That… was all your own….**

The hands pulled roughly and Pegasus fell back to his knees. He trembled, more afraid than he had ever been in his life, or what was left of it. He screamed as best as he could, but his shrieks were drowned by the hand that clamped over his face, pulling him beneath the herd of shadowy grasps that seemed to drag him down… and down… and down furthermore….

**This is what happens when you play with dark magic.**

The floor was no longer existence, Pegasus discovered, as the hands continued to pull him down into some sort of gaping void….

**When you play with ancient power… far beyond your own comprehension….**

_Nooo…! _he wailed, but now no one could hear him, not even himself. _This isn't how it's supposed to be… please, someone, give me another chance…!_ Cyndia's face flashed before his eyes. _Cyndia, DARLING! Give me a second chance! I'll do it right this time, I promise! I SWEAR!_

But Cyndia only looked at him, her eyes now empty of any emotion that had been there before.

"_Pegasus… there are no second chances." _In a dismal voice she whispered, "_I'm sorry."_

And darkness consumed Pegasus all over again.

He always thought that when he would die, he would die with Cyndia, holding his hand as he promised to wait for her, and she had waited for him before. He had thought that he would see her on the other side, awaiting his arrival, standing before the pearly gates of Heaven so as to welcome him in. He thought he would finally get to see her heavenly face, if only for one last time.

But….

**Welcome to Hell, Pegasus J. Crawford….**

He never thought it would end… like this.

**The End **(mwahahahahahaha)

**Author's Note:** Okay… that was creepy.

If anyone actually thought this was _good_, please tell me so. I'd really like to know… really. (puppy eyes)

Reviews are cherished, flames are… well, flames just suck. So yeah—reviews are cherished. That's about the half of it.

Love you guys! Hugz and cookies!


End file.
